


Elysian is a Very Bad Boy

by orcsmoocher



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, elly is very BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcsmoocher/pseuds/orcsmoocher
Summary: This is the very first explicit sex-fic I've ever written, but it's rather inoffensive so whatever - I'm gonna post it anyway. This takes place AFTER Book 2, which is where weird things started happening to my MC - which I may write something to explain later. In short, he's blind and essentially overloaded with Sun magick because Kane is a jerk who used the Sun Crystal to try and kill him. His name is Elysian, but when I first coined it I couldn't actually decide whether or not I wanted to refer to him as Elysian, Elyse, or Eli, or Elly. So why NOT all four?
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Elysian is a Very Bad Boy

Elyse sheepishly scampered into the lecture hall just as Professor Englund was about to close the door. "Sorry I'm late, sir," he apologized, grinning over his shoulder as he stepped lightly up the stairs to his seat. "I forgot I moved my clothes last night and had to spend my morning trying to find them - you know how that goes." Elyse winked, silvery eyes pointed somewhere in Englund's general direction.

"I certainly do," Englund replied, chuckling as he grabbed markers off of his desk to begin his lecture. "Have a seat, Eli - you didn't miss anything."

Elyse's long, Victorian-style overcoat swirled around his calves as he slipped into his usual seat, smoothing the hem over his legs with a slight flush of red on his cheeks. Beckett shot him a questioning gaze before turning back to his notes as Englund began the class. Halfway through the lecture, Elyse let out a quiet, whistling breath to get Beckett's attention, who gave Elyse his upturned palm, eyes remaining fixed on the whiteboard up front. Elyse's fingers glided over Beckett's skin, pressing knowingly in specific patterns. It was yet another skill that they had taken the time to learn after Elyse had lost his sight - when they needed to communicate wordlessly and telepathy would only get them caught, such as during their lectures, they spoke through the palms of their hands. As Elyse finished his message, he felt Beckett tense up, letting out a startled squeak - struggling to express his surprise silently. Elyse grinned mischievously, practically feeling the heat of Beckett's blush wash over him in waves. He took his boyfriend's hand and slipped it underneath their shared desk. 

Beckett didn't resist, watching from the corner of his eye with a brow raised as Elyse subtly undid the bottom buttons of his coat and parted it slightly with his free hand, allowing him to pull Beckett's inside. He placed it innocently on his knee, returning his attention to Englund's lecture. Beckett gave his knee a squeeze as he blushed furiously. The material felt strange, but he pointedly looked away to avoid suspicion. Elyse usually wore light pants or leggings with his heavy jackets, but these felt more like… his breath hitched as his hand was suddenly pulled further in, Elyse's fingers curling around his as he shifted restlessly in his seat. Beckett's cheeks burned hotter, somehow, suddenly feeling Elyse's black leggings end just above the knee, exposing an expanse of soft, warm skin. Risking a look, Beckett saw that what he thought were leggings were actually black knee-high socks; the material so thin it was almost translucent.

Elyse stifled a gasp, his eyes flashing gold for just a moment as the single touch threatened to make him lose control of his magick. "Mm," Elyse groaned, biting down hard on his fingers before he could make another peep. 

"Really?  _ In class? _ " Beckett whispered hastily, too exasperated to even attempt to convey his confusion silently. Elyse squirmed in his seat, nodding with a deep red flush that reached his ears. Beckett considered pulling away, but seeing Elyse's growing excitement - why, it was almost contagious. He would stop before it went too far, but he supposed there was no harm in teasing a little, just like he wanted…

With one hand still holding his pen dutifully scribbling notes, Beckett grabbed Elyse's bare thigh with the other and squeezed hard enough to make Elyse squeak quietly into his fingers, his sharp canines beginning to draw blood. Beckett's eyes flicked to his watch, its hands ticking away slowly, steadily. Twenty minutes left until the end of class. He pulled his hand away slowly, the tips of his fingers ghosting along the surface of Elyse's skin and tracing the fern-like scars that traveled up and down his legs. Elyse was barely being touched, but he was riling himself up so much that he was practically vibrating in place, barely holding it together in his expression. Occasionally his eyes darted around the room, as if checking if they were being watched or not - although, at this point Beckett couldn’t tell whether Elyse was hoping for the former or the latter. 

"...And as you can see, by applying the Bisset principles to your spellwork, you can conserve your magick stores even when performing high-level magick," Englund prattled on. "Your assignment for today is to practice these techniques. Given that we have nothing new left in the chapter to learn, I’ll let you go early so you can practice on your own." Englund began to gather his things in sync with the other students, a crowd of unassuming faces leaving hurriedly in a flurry of clothing.

As the room cleared out, Beckett plunged his hand between Elyse's legs, stroking the sensitive area between his inner thighs. "A-ah --" Beckett snapped the fingers of his free hand, using his Air magick to rip the moan from Elyse's throat as he threw his head back, eyes now burning with golden light and Sun magick pouring from his scars like glowing tattoos. Beckett continued to rub the outside of Elyse’s underwear, hooking his fingers under the waistband to tease the skin underneath. Wild magick seeped from Elyse’s pores, forming a bright aura around him as great feathered wings manifested themselves from his power in several flashes of light. “Is everyone gone?” He asked, panting, magick swirling around them. Beckett was so distracted by the display of raw power that he stopped stroking - it happened nearly every time that Elyse got too frisky, but each time it was just as impressive as the first. The sunbeams pouring through the hall’s windows grew stronger and brighter, beads of sweat forming on Beckett’s forehead, the temperature in the room growing by several degrees… for more than one reason. Elyse curled his wings inwards so that they were wrapped around the pair, closing them off from the rest of the world in a wall of sparkling feathers. Elyse caught himself in a shudder, smiling as he screwed his eyes shut. When his magickal core awakened itself like that, looking into his eyes was like staring into the sun - and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his partner. Unless he wanted him to. “That was so…  _ hot _ . Do you think anyone else noticed?” He asked almost innocently, as if he wasn’t being groped in the middle of a crowded lecture. With a flourish, he all but ripped the rest of his coat open, shaking his feathers indulgently like a bird of paradise.

Beckett shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips despite himself. “Your subtlety is lacking as always - but I suppose when we start hearing the gossip about you, then we’ll know.” He stopped to think for a moment. “Although, I would imagine most just saw your magick going haywire and assumed you were having an episode.”

Elyse pursed his lips in a pout, squirming in his seat. “So, um… are we… finished, or what?” To accentuate his point, he shook his feathers again and motioned downwards, where Beckett’s hand was still cupped over his crotch. 

“Let me test how much you’ve been paying attention to today’s class,” Beckett grinned, cheeks burning but eyes glinting cruelly as he leaned in, inches from Elyse’s face. “If you win, then I keep going.” Elyse groaned, rubbing his own hands up and down his bare thighs.

“...and if I lose?” Elyse asked as Beckett muttered an incantation. In the distance he heard the lecture hall’s door slam shut and lock itself. 

“Then you’ll have to study up…” Beckett whispered, hot breath ghosting over Elyse’s ears. Elyse shivered, reaching forward to fumble with the buttons on Beckett’s blazer, but he was swatted away. “First question - when did Bisset discover the concept of an innate store of magick inside every individual?” 

“Uh… 1793?” Beckett shook his head. Elyse whined as Beckett pulled his hand away and sat back, chuckling.

“Second question. What was today’s class even about?”

Elyse burst into laughter. “Professor Harrington, I think I’m going to fail this test,” he said, playfully leaning in and fluttering his lashes, the split second appearance of his open eyes lighting up the space between them brilliantly. “Are you sure there isn’t another way I can make it up…?” He felt around for Beckett’s chair and tugged it close, so that their legs were brushing together. 

“Perhaps…” Beckett’s voice dropped low, husky with desire as he raked his eyes up and down Elyse's body. It was a sight almost enough to make him forget that they were inside a classroom which could be walked into at any moment... “Elysian, you are magnificent."

Elyse grinned, quickly stripping the last of his coat off, the article of clothing phasing through his wings so he could toss it aside, leaving him wearing nothing but a tiny pair of black briefs and the knee-high socks that he'd substituted for pants. His scars glowed dazzlingly, pulsing with a sparkling, royal gold. They started at the midpoint to his neck and traveled all the way down his back to the backs of his ankles, as well as his chest to the front of his knees, accented in places by patches of fading burns. The odd pattern was a result of, of course, being struck by Kane's lightning twice - once on his back, and once on his front when he rolled over. Elyse was so proud of his scars, and Beckett was inclined to agree - they made him look unique, no different than a full-body tattoo, and were positively beautiful on him. 

Beckett sucked in a breath as Elyse thrust his chest out, arching his back seductively, brushing the tips of his wings against his boyfriend's back. "Let me get you going this time, dove," he whispered low, rolling his hips slightly as he felt around for Beckett's buttons. As he found each button holding the clothes on, he leaned in and captured Beckett in a kiss, who let out a strangled noise deep in his throat. He returned them with fervor, crushing their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Elyse's mouth in a frenzy as if all this time he was only barely restraining himself. Elyse smiled against his lips, pulling away to suck the sensitive skin at his pressure point while tossing Beckett's blazer and shirt aside. He ran his tongue up and down Beckett's neck and shoulders, eliciting a response that made his own arousal stir in his belly like an awakened beast. His hands traveled to his back and sides, rubbing and squeezing as Elyse raked his tongue lower, stopping at the hard planes of his breast to tease the sensitive coin of skin there, snagging his nipple in his teeth and nibbling gently. Beckett moaned loudly, roughly grabbing Elyse by the hips and tugging him onto his lap. With his hands he pulled Elyse's head to his lips and kissed him rough, making Elyse groan into his mouth, his hands flying to Beckett's back to rake the bare skin with his nails. Beckett reached around for Elyse's backside, squeezing hard and making him squeak in surprise. Elyse pulled away, panting and completely out of breath. "Tell me what you want," he breathed. 

In response, Beckett leaned back slightly in the chair and kicked the others aside, leaving room for Elyse to kneel before his form. "Show me how much you love me," Beckett murmured. "And I'll return the favor."

With a smile, Elyse climbed off Beckett's lap and sank to his knees on the floor, scratching his nails against Beckett's sides. Elyse returned his tongue to Beckett's chest, slowly running it down the planes of toned muscle, in the dip of his navel, around the curve of his hips. Elyse planted a trail of light kisses from his collarbone all the way back down to his belly, hands fumbling for the belt keeping him from his ultimate prize. Beckett helped him shrug off the last vestiges of his clothes, and Elyse dove into the space between his legs with a fervor that made Beckett cry out instantly. Elyse's hands continued to wander, rubbing and squeezing and pinching as Beckett grabbed a handful of Elyse's hair and set the pace of which Elyse readily kept up with for many minutes. 

"Eli! I'm going to -" Beckett cried, throwing his head back as his eyes screwed shut with unrestrained pleasure. His legs trembled, pressed tightly against Elyse's sides. Elyse reveled in the feeling of being embraced in Beckett's hot, sweaty skin for a moment, swallowing obediently before finally pulling away and smiling, practically feeling the placid grin on his lover's face. Elyse gave him a minute to catch his breath before tugging him to the floor, lying on his back and laying Beckett on top of him. The momentum caused the chair he was sitting in to clatter to the ground loudly, echoing throughout the empty room.

"My turn," he said, stretching his wings wide as they filled the space, curling against the desks on either side of them. Soft feathers tickled the both of them everywhere, and Beckett plucked a shed flight feather from the floor with a grin, rolling the iridescent orange object between his fingers. He kissed Elyse deeply, dragging the feather lightly down the curve of his neck, tracing his scars as he traveled downward. Elyse giggled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Beckett tightly, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Beckett felt the convulsing and flexing of Elyse's muscle against his own body as he tickled him, enjoying the feeling of Elyse squirming underneath him. Slowly, Beckett pressed long kisses all over Elyse’s body - on his lips, cheeks, jaw, down his neck, steadily traveling downwards until finally, he returned to the place he was teasing since the midpoint of class. Haphazardly tossing the feather aside, Beckett teased Elyse’s underwear, pulling them down his legs gently with his teeth while his hands toyed with any bare skin that he could reach. “Beckett, yes,” Elyse gasped, arching his back as Beckett took him in his mouth. “Finally,  _ yes! _ ” Elyse - very soon - dissolved into a series of moans and cries, bucking his hips as he reached his climax at last. Beckett had to close his eyes against the blinding light of Elyse’s magick, a cheery glow filling the room and dying it gold for several minutes...

Collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs, out of breath but very content, Beckett checked his watch. They had spent at least thirty minutes after the end of class finishing up their ’practice’, which meant that they were almost just in time for lunch, and another class was going to start soon. He nudged Elyse until he groaned, sluggishly rising to a sitting position. “We should try a camouflage ward and take it all the way from the beginning next time…” Elyse said, grinning mischievously.

“What?” Beckett balked at the suggestion, eyes as wide as dinner plates. “You’re joking.” Elyse only responded with a cryptic smile, slipping his arms into his coat sleeves.

After they got dressed, they stepped outside into the hall. “Oh, hey,” A voice greeted them from a few feet away as Elyse kicked the door shut, buttoning up his jacket. Atlas gave them a vague flick of his hand to serve as a wave. “I’m heading to lunch. Come with?” 

“Sure.” Beckett answered, falling into step with Atlas and taking Elyse’s hand. Elyse’s twin gave the pair a sideways glance. “What were you two doing in there, anyway? I thought your class ended at eleven-thirty.” When they didn’t respond right away, Atlas narrowed his eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him, noticing their hastily-dressed bodies, tousled hair, and slightly-flushed cheeks. “Eugh, never mind.  _ Please  _ don’t tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A reference to what Elysian looks like can be found here: https://i.imgur.com/qG9sRPz.jpg  
> and here: https://i.imgur.com/f18n9GD.png
> 
> Every time I draw him, though, his head gets fluffier and fluffier and soon his hair will cover his whole face like a silkie chicken.


End file.
